


Scheduling Conflicts

by trascendenza



Category: Psych
Genre: Character of Color, F/F, F/M, Multi, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-26
Updated: 2010-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-10 20:53:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trascendenza/pseuds/trascendenza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Gus had just erased "May 12: 3:42pm, Mira arrives at @ SBA," which was written in red, and had replaced it with a "?", written in a somber blue.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scheduling Conflicts

**Author's Note:**

> [Mirror](http://shareandsharealike.dreamwidth.org/3918.html?thread=22606&style=mine#cmt22606) at shareandsharealike.

"No, no, no, she can't _do_ this," Juliet said, looking at the white-erase calendar they kept on the wall, color-coded by person and type of event. Her frown was large and caused sadness dimples on the sides of her face.

Gus had just erased "May 12: 3:42pm, Mira arrives at @ SBA," which was written in red, and had replaced it with a "?", written in a somber blue.

"Took time off, huh?" Gus said, walking over and massaging Juliet's newly-tensed shoulders, his fingers working gently on the fabric of her suit jacket.

"Three days," Juliet confirmed, sighing back into his ministrations, a hand going to her forehead. "I mean, it's not that I don't _want_ to re-schedule, but getting this time was hard enough..."

"I know," Gus said, massaging a little deeper. "She'll understand."

"And come stalk me at work," Juliet said, laughing a little.

"And come stalk you at work," Gus agreed, planting a kiss on the back of her head. "She said she'd call tonight. Let's eat while we wait."

"Ooh, you cooked?" Juliet said, perking up instantly.

Gus raised an eyebrow at her. "Did I _cook_? Please. Cast iron wept."

*

"Darlings!" Mira cried out, sounding slightly crackly over the phoneline. "I've missed you both so much."

"Mira," they both said, in unison, exchanging slight smiles when they caught themselves.

"I wish you were _here_," she said, and she may have been yelling because of the noise in the background -- stampeding bison? a circus? an alleyway opera? There was really no way to know, and they knew better than to ask -- but the more likely reason was that she was as exuberant in missing them as she was in all other things. "You wouldn't believe how amazing it's been. I have so many presents for you guys, I can't _wait_ to show you!"

"So what's going on with your arrival date?" Juliet said, fidgeting with a dry erase pen on the dining room table, spinning it in circles.

"Oh," Mira's voice instantly dropped three octaves, "right, about that."

"Your e-mail wasn't very detailed," Gus said.

"Right, wellll, it looks like I'm going to need to make a little detour to Denver for this thing, no biggie, it's just a favor my mom asked me to do, and I still feel kinda guilty about the twenty-three hours of labor she went through on my behalf and all that, so I was just going to pop in there and take care of it." Her voice went chipper again. "And then I'll be home in no time!"

"What kind of favor?" Juliet asked, her eyebrows furrowing.

"Um." Mira paused; they heard what sounded like trumpets in the background. "I kinda promised her I'd sit in at this five-day seminar and tape everything for her."

"Five days?" Juliet said, face falling. "Aw, Mira, that won't line up with my vacation time at all."

"I knooow, I'm so sorry, JuJu, you know I'm going to make it up to you the next time I'm in town, right?"

Juliet exhaled slowly. "Yeah, I know. It's okay."

Gus reached over, squeezing her hand. She shot him a grateful expression.

"I'll be back before you know it, promise! Anyway, gotta go, my harp's ready. Kisses!"

"Stay safe," Gus said, and Mira's end of the line clicked off.

"Think she'll bring the harp back with her?" Juliet said, standing up and setting her empty plate in the sink.

Gus smiled. "How much you wanna bet she brings back the harp teacher, too?"

*

"Gus," Juliet whispered, ten minutes before their clock radio set to the soft rock station was about to go off.

Gus' eyes opened widely and his gaze fixed on her with shocking accuracy for someone who'd been sleeping two seconds ago. "What? What's wrong? What happened?"

"Whoa, nothing, calm down," she said, putting a hand on his chest; he'd started to rise up and she pushed him back down. She shifted from standing to half-lying on the bed, kneeling above him. "I was just thinking."

Gus blinked, apparently still absorbing the fact that there was no emergency he'd gotten his heartrate up to 163 bpm for. "About what?"

Juliet looked back and forth, her mouth quirking.

"Flights to Denver," Gus said, reading her expression.

"They're on sale," she said in an excited whisper, hands gripping his shoulders and shaking a little in her enthusiasm.

"Check your e-mail," Gus said, arching his neck up and giving her a quick peck. "I forwarded you a copy of the seminar's itinerary."

"Continental breakfast?" She said.

"You know that's right," he said, and they laughed, her jumping on top of him and the two of them all getting tangled up in the covers.

*

"No, no, I'm sure it's this way --"

"Gus. It's not that I don't respect your completely _wrong_ sense of direction, but the map says that Conference Room B is _that_ way, and we're already ten minutes late and if we have to stand in the back of another --"

Although they'd both been gearing up to say more, neither Juliet or Gus managed to finish their sentences, because they were tackled to the ground by one-hundred thirty pounds of very, _very_ happy Mira.

"You _came!_" She shrieked into their ears, lying in a gloriously colorful and happy puddle in the middle of them. "I can't believe you _came_!"

"Six months is too long," Juliet said, her entire face lighting up as she looked at Mira. She propped herself up on one elbow, brushing a curl out of Mira's face with one finger. "So we brought the reunion to you."

"Please tell us you got a room with a king," Gus said, one hand massaging his lower back. "This entire place is booked and we spent last night in a cheap motel."

"Oh, oh, oh," Mira said, waving her hands, "my room is _gorgeous_, I have to show you, just _wait_ until you see the shower, you will _die_. Come on," she said, getting up, and holding out her hands to get Juliet and Gus off the floor, "let's go!"

Juliet and Gus each took one of her hands and they ran towards the elevator, Mira telling them all about her adventures as they went.


End file.
